


chin tension

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Had To, I am so sorry, I'm so sorry baby you're beautiful you don't deserve this, M/M, Mom I had to, mention of billie piper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Round chin. Not many people have that round a chin and David is permanently distracted. He even talked to Georgia about it and they both agree that it’s cute and biteable.Not that he would do that of course.Unless…?





	1. Chapter 1

When he thought of Richard’s character as his easiest slip-on character, he didn’t mean real life. He meant during acting gigs and perhaps some interviews although he tries to let himself relax in those. He can’t be acting on an interview as well. But the problem right now is that he has slipped on Richard’s character so swiftly after biting Michael’s chin.

Because of course, he would.

“Well that was a first,” Michael chuckled nervously as he looked everywhere. People were cheering, shouting, and perhaps this is even good publicity but that hunger in David’s eyes as he looked at him surprised was something else entirely he isn’t sure he’s ready to face.

Never will be, probably.

“I’d come in for seconds if you let me,” he muttered lowly, trying to keep the conversation between them but Georgia, bless her, was quicker than any woman her size - the very reason David loves her - went to Anna and took her hand, intimately whispering to her. His balance is what Georgia is. She knows just what to do and he knows he’d be lost without her.

“I don’t think I’m on the same page,” Michael answered, holding Anna a bit tighter to him, trying to cling on to the bit of reality he knows. He’s panicking and he knows he’d either react violently to David or he’d ride it out and they’d end up somewhere. If he’s very lucky, maybe somewhere private with this blessedly tall man wrapped around him or at least on him.

But that thought is of course for another day.

“We both know we are on the same page, Michael,” There was something - a touch of desperation masked in cocky confidence. Maybe he isn’t the only one lost right now and is needing to hold on to something to ground them. Michael felt Anna push him to David’s direction, giggling lightly as she held onto Georgia like they have been pals for years and not months.

David has his arm around his waist now, clinging a bit tighter. “Or we won’t both be here,” he whispered, on his skin, tingling his ear. 

Michael nodded.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all a big 'why not?' and 'what if?' and 'as if'.
> 
> Chapter 2 because I couldn't help myself I had to.

It was as if nothing happened.

David was mingling about, Georgia talking to the big-shots like the actual big-shot that she is, and Anna tagged along by said big-shot while Michael is stuck with the drinks, still trying to make sense of what happened earlier. He’s pretty sure Anna would start producing once she gets the hang of it with G.

Those two conspiring like they are besties.

“You look constipated,” Michael heard a murmur to his left, a voice he has been mulling over for the past hour now. “Are you okay?”

“Jolly good,” he smiled - beamed, actually - and grabbed for his drink to go and see if he can join the ladies when David stopped him by getting his drink first. “You’re a good actor but I know when you are acting,”

Sighing, Michael gave the pretense up and scowled at him, sending all the wrath he can through his eyes. David, good man that he is, wasn’t nonplussed. Of course. Same page. “I hate you,”

“For what? Biting your chin? Not really my fault you have a biteable one. I bet Anna does it all the time,”

“Not one sane person would bite anyone’s chin outside of the context of sex, Dav-”

“Then let’s have sex so I can bite it again.”

“That’s not even the issue he - what?”

“I said, let’s have sex so I can bite your chin again. Really, Michael,” David rolled his eyes like he just got bored before walking away, leaving a stunned Michael behind.

He wished the drinks were stronger.

-

“You what?” Georgia exclaimed, a grin threatening to break. David excused her a minute after talking to Michael to make it seem unsuspicious and asked to talk to her in private.

“I asked him to have -”

“I know what you did, baby, but how come you didn’t ask me like that before?”

“Would you have agreed?”

“You’re David fucking Tennant. Everyone is willing to be fucked by you,”

“You make me sound like I’m walking sex,”

“How many kids do we have again?”

“Besides the point, G. But what do I do?”

“I don’t know. You sort that out. If Michael is willing, why not? I won’t mind spending more time with Anna,”

“She’s pregnant,”

“We have sex when I’m pregnant and it doesn’t concern you,”

“Are you actually planning to sleep with her?”

“You’re getting Michael. Fair play,” David shrugged like that made complete sense.

“But do you want to sleep with him?” Georgia asked. David stared into the distance before looking at her grimly.

“He’s Michael fucking Sheen. Everyone is willing to be fucked by him,”

A peal of high bell-like laughter echoed through the hall. Pity nobody else heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna was more than willing for a girl’s night and who wouldn’t think a boy’s night would be a good idea?
> 
> And here I have decided to fuck it all and mention the beautiful Bill///ie Pi/per. I'm sorry baby. I had to. I had to.

When Georgia hinted that she’s going to sleep with Michael’s partner, it wasn’t exactly sex. No. She wants to sleep. Like literally just sleep and maybe cuddle because who doesn’t like cuddling, and cuddling is great when you’re pregnant and your partner is going to fuck the husband of the person you’re gonna cuddle with.

“Do you mind running that by me again?” Anna stared. This isn’t a part she was prepared for. Of course, she was prepared for the questions and she was prepared for the reaction - this happened before and boy does a rose by any other name smell sweet. Or sweeter.

“I have been talking here for the past hour, love. You’ll have to be more specific,”

“I mean, you know. ‘That’ companion? With her?”

“Oh, you meant Billie? What about her?”

“You and David - “

“Oh yeah. That’s how I knew I’d marry him.”

“What I wouldn’t do to be David at that moment.” Anna sighed, gently rubbing her belly in circles. Georgia has long been permitted to touch and she utilizes this permission to rub her belly too, thinking of all the times she’s been pregnant.

“You know this? The rubbing? It’ll grow on you,”

-

“What are we doing, David, really?” Michael sighed as David started kissing his neck, occasional nips here and there making him groan in response.

“I was hoping it was clear from the get-go,” he murmured, sucking a mark where his shoulder met his neck.

“I know what we are going to do, of course, but not - this - us - what are we doing? Does your wife even know?” David stopped all ministrations and looked at Michael like he just said the silliest thing in the world.

“Of course,” he stated before going back to what he was doing earlier before Michael had the audacity to actually ask him that question. “Did you tell Anna?”

“Your wife is apparently very enthusiastic about having her over for a girl’s night out. Or in. And she told me to ‘do David good’,”

“I’ll have to send her a fruit basket then,”

“With a note saying ‘Hey Anna, thanks for letting me shag your partner. xo, David”?

“I only use that with Georgia.”

“Please. Next thing I’ll hear you only shag your wife.” Michael received a particularly harsh bite on his shoulder that he sure would smart.

-

“Is your husband a biter?” Anna asked, tugging Georgia’s arms a bit tighter around her. She had been right when she said cuddles are wonderful when you’re pregnant.

“He tends to be petty about conversations and bite people for it, yeah,”

“Wild,”

“Yep. His favorite author.”

Two women giggled in the middle of the night, listening to an audiobook about Marilyn Monroe’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the only reason that that is the book I used is that I just read it. Not audiobook but could've been awesome.


End file.
